Diversion
by kerithwyn
Summary: Two years after World's Finest. Kon is bored. Slash.


World's Finest: Diversion 

A Tale of Superboy

by 'rith

Notations: m/m innuendo.  
World's Finest universe, two years later; Kon is 18. Random, random fluff. Not to be continued if I can possibly avoid it.  
DC's, not mine. Though Frostbite is too cool to stay in comics limbo; I'd keep him if they let me. Mmm, blue elf boy. (The other one.) Thanks to Smitty and Chi for title suggestions, because otherwise this would have ended up as 'Booty Call'.

"Hiya, Frosty."

There was a long, long pause over the line, and then finally, "...Superboy?"

"Gee, thanks. Forgotten me already?"

"Of course not." He sounded more certain, now. "I haven't heard from you in awhile."

Oh, he'd forgotten, all right. Damn his pointy ears. Well, what'd I expect? I'd only been a weekend fling, anyway. "Sorry about that, busy busy, you know how it is."

"Not so much since the Young Heroes broke up, but I remember the theory." Frostbite's voice remained as even and faintly amused as ever. Snarky snow elf bastard. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

I snorted into the phone. "'To what do I owe the pleasure'? You swallow an etiquette book or somethin'? I'm calling to see if you wanted to hook up sometime."

I didn't have to sugarcoat it--snow elves, according to Frostbite, didn't have any sexual modesty. Or maybe that was just him. Either way, he was an assured good time.

He let out a small laugh. "You only want me for my body."

"From your toes to the tips of your pointed ears, you sexy blue thing."

Frostbite snickered again. "I'm flattered."

"That's not a 'yes.'"

"It's not a 'no,' either. I'm thinking."

"Simple question, Frost," I said, and then mentally smacked myself. Way too demanding. He didn't owe me anything. "Ahhh, sorry. It's been crazy around here."

He replied with a noncommittal 'hmmm' and then, "You sound like you need a vacation."

"Man, don't I." The more I thought about it, the better that sounded. I didn't want to come off too desperate, though. "I could head north..."

Frost chuckled. "You'd have to. George is off on one of his little jaunts and I'm stranded here."

"Oh?" 'George' was one of his YH buddies, Off-Ramp. He had the coolest old car and a seemingly unlimited teleportation ability. He and Frost had some kind of attraction thing going on, but last I'd heard, nothing had actually happened. "You guys, uh, ever get together?"

He sighed. "Zip nada and also nothing, so far. Maybe someday. Meanwhile..." his voice turned speculative. "I'm here all alone, no one to keep me warm..."

"You hate being warm."

"True. However, mutually generated heat is something else altogether."

I was grinning into the phone by then. "So is that an invitation?"

He laughed low in his throat. "It is."

"Sweet. You're a true friend." Only, not really, and I went on quickly before either he or I could think about that too closely. "See you in a couple of hours?"

"I'll be here."

We hung up, not needing to say any more. Because, the thing was, we weren't friends. Friendly, sure. But mostly he was an open-minded guy in the same business who I didn't have to explain anything to. And I didn't have to worry about his feelings, 'cause pretty much, he was looking for the same thing I was. A good time, no strings. Given what I did for a 'living'...I wasn't gonna feel guilty over that, either.

Quicker I left, quicker I'd be there. I didn't waste any time, stopping only to stuff a duffel bag with a few things and leave a note for our fearless leader: Yo, Rob! On vacation. Gone to Canada. Don't call. XXOO --Kon

...okay, I didn't put in the kisses. No reason to rub it in, right?

And then I was up, up, and away, heading due north. Frost lived in his 'native habitat' (whatever that meant) a little south of the Arctic Circle, which meant I had a lot of ground to cover. I'll say this: vast wilderness might be pretty to some, but flying over it for hours on end is just boring.

The anticipation of what I was heading for kept me warm, though.

Couple of hours later and finally I saw his cabin, the only dark spot on a white-on-white landscape. There were a few small towns not too far off, but trust Frostbite to pick the most out-of-touch spot possible.

He was sitting on a snowbank near his cabin, watching me calmly as I landed.

"Hello, Superboy."

I dropped the bag in the snow. "Hey, Frost."

He stood up, lower half covered with white powder, and I would've made a crack about his freezing his ass off except for two things: he was immune to cold, and I was too busy admiring the view. Long, lean, sculpted muscles under no-kidding blue skin, a pretty picture all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears.

He smirked at the inspection but his tone was as light as ever. "Good flight?"

"Not bad. Cross winds were a bitch." I didn't think it'd be cool just to grab him, so I managed, "How've you been?"

"Fine. The usual. And now, if you agree, we're through with the obligatory attempt at propriety and may proceed directly to the torrid sex."

Damn. And people thought I was shameless. "Frost, you're a man after my own libido."

There was kinky debauchery and wacky banter, and then there was kinky banter and wacky debauchery, and then for a change of pace we went back outside and I watched him run around in the snow.

"Hey Frost," I said before I even realized I was going to say anything at all, "you ever think about joining another team sometime?"

"I have plenty of work to do here."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you'd really miss all this." I waved around. "Lots of killer polar bears to fend off?"

His voice came back somehow deeper than I'd ever heard it before. "Do you think it's only the cities that need protecting? There are deeper things than you know in the quiet places on the Earth." He blinked a couple of times, as if for a second he'd been somewhere else entirely, and then shook it off. "And besides, you really don't want me around for more than a few hours at a time."

He said it with such perfect awareness of the truth, I couldn't even be embarrassed about it.

"But Kon-El," he said, and I started a little, because that was the first time I could remember him saying my name, "if you're asking me--"

"Just wondering, on general principles," I blurted out, before he could go any further with that. Like I needed a damn snow elf to tell me I was lonely. "Don't make a case out of it."

He shrugged and let it go. His whole attitude told me he wasn't fooled at all, but wasn't going to push...because when it came down to it, he didn't care that much. Which made us even. I didn't even know his name, if he had one beside 'Frostbite.' He'd never offered one and I'd never asked.

But I hadn't come up here to think about any of that. Without looking at him I used my ttk to pack a perfectly round snowball into my hand. "Hey Frost--"

I smacked him right between the eyes with it as he glanced at me. He grinned ferally in response, not even bothering to wipe away the snow. "You're going down for that, Superboy."

Half threat, half promise, and I was up for all of it. "Bring it!"

My powers almost made it an even fight but he was in his territory, no pun intended, and every snowflake around was under his control. We ended up buried under what felt like half a ton of snow but it wasn't cold, not at all, as his body slid against mine.

He was only a distraction, but a hell of a good one.

end

This fic brought to you by 'brain terrorist', tmAlestar: "Y'know, when you're just minding your own business, and a story tackles you to the ground and screams, 'Fuck you--write me.'"

Oh, and? I spent an HOUR researching how long it would take Superboy to fly from NY to the Arctic Circle. (The result of which is as follows: He can fly U.S. coast-to-coast, approximately 2500 miles, in 4 hours. Add another 500 miles or so to that, and he's not pushing, so call it 5-6 hours.) Because I'm an obsessive freak. :p


End file.
